monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Redcap/@comment-24169511-20160924152327
Early translation from 4chan, no guarantee of accuracy. Goblin family - Demihuman type Habitat: Cemeteries, ruins Disposition: Berserk (calm) Diet: Omnivorous, preferring meat As suggested by their name, they are monsters of small stature with childlike features, donning blood red caps. They have a lust that builds continuously and endlessly that makes them relentless, and they're always driven by their urge to assault men. Fixating their eyes on men in a mad glare, and flashing them twisted smiles baring their ravenous desire, they are extremely violent monsters. They lurk in places like ruins, or stalk human men relentlessly, pouncing in ambush at the instant where they are alone and defenseless. Despite their childlike appearance, they will assault men with formidable aggression, and hack away with them mercilessly with their weapons. As their weapons are made of Demon Realm metal, their weapons damage a person's spirit rather than their body, and wounds inflicted by them will cause an intense heat rather than regular pain, but even if it is the spirit that is damaged rather than the body, sustaining grievous wounds will still leave one unable to move for a while. (cont) After cutting down a man, they prefer to rape him one-sidedly while taking his freedom. In a display not at all matching their diminutive forms, they will violently ride a man and wring him out, dropping their waists again and again as if slamming against him, giving him violent pleasure. Every groan and moan coming out of the man's mouth will only spur them on further, and make them rape him more strongly, and even when he ejaculates, it will only cause them to move their hips even faster, and they will single mindedly continue violating him, and feast on the pleasure and spirit energy. A man caught by her will inevitably be miserably milked to exhaustion, and will pass out while being raped. (cont) Their magical energy is proportional to the lust and violent impulse dwelling in them, and it has a cloudy red appearance, with it dripping from their weapons in liquefied form. In fact, their caps were originally pure white, but this magical energy soaked and stained them. In other words, if they haven't found a man, and their desires have been building up over a long time, their caps will have a deep, dark red color, and their ferocity will be proportionate... Therefore the ones appearing before men intent to prey upon them will always be individuals with deep crimson caps, as they have not yet found a husband to call their own. On the other hand, after they obtain a husband, and he repeatedly pours his semen and spirit into them, and satisfies their urges, their cap will gradually regain its original white color. When their caps are white, partly due to a lingering afterglow from being filled up with their husband's semen, they will often act kind of dopey and upbeat, and their violent nature from when their caps were red is nowhere to be found. When directing their gaze at their husband, their eyes will be full of gentle adoration, and even when their husband is right next to them, they will only snuggle up to him with a smile, and even if the opportunity presents itself, they will not think to violate him. But as obtaining a husband will only strengthen their lust even further, the rate at which their mana generates increases greatly, and unless they are constantly immersed in the ecstasy and afterglow of sex with their husband, their violent urges will quickly resurface and take hold of them. So even a very short period of neglect will quickly result in their caps being stained blood red, and the husband being violently assaulted and raped into unconsciousness just the same as when they first met...